Prom Night
by 3H
Summary: This is a piggy-back one-shot from my story LAST SUNRISE. Nessie's POV on prom. She starts to first notice the attachment she has to her bestfriend, Jacob. I was bored enjoy.


**Author's Note: This is a piggy back one-shot to my story LAST SUNRISE.**

**I'm trying to dig deeper into their untold past. We'll take a closer look in seeing their love blossom. AWWW!**

**I'm taking small references I made in my story and turning them into one shots like, the prom (which both Jake and Ness speak about), the Wawkalak/Bodark/Volturi battle and the bon fire where Jen thought Jacob and Ness were a couple (Chapter 15) So anything from Jacob and Nessie's past that you would like me to venture into, let me know.  
**

**Any suggestions for more one-shots , just say the word.**

**I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, review if you would like... No worries, this is just a one-shot.**

**It's not very original but I was bored.**

* * *

**-PROM NIGHT-**

"But I don't want to go to prom," I complained rubbing my face annoyed.

**"**I know Renesmee, but you'll thank me later. Go and enjoy yourself be a teenager that's what you wanted."

"But daddy all the guys there aren't even worth it, or the girls. I should have just went straight to college, where the real learning is at, instead of high school. All the students are, all so demeaning towards each other and ignorant about everything. It's party this and I got wasted that, they're not even real people yet. Their little flocks of sheep following their shepard."

"You're father forced me to go and I'm glad he did. Now, I have that memory," Momma stated smiling.

"Yeah but you had dad," I whined, "who do I have?"

Daddy sat at the dining table, writing diligently into a notebook of his, saying, "I'm positive there's someone out there who wants to go with you. I know you were asked already, so why didn't you say yes?"

I rolled my eyes thinking about the last guy that asked me out, David. He was nice and we got along well but he wasn't my type. He was shorter than me, smarter than me, and he just didn't have that appeal-physically or emotionally. My heart didn't race when I set my eyes on him. That was a feeling I wanted to feel from my boyfriend or my prom date at least. I've never experienced that sensation of pure love when _he_ walked into your presence. I wanted to feel my heart speed up, my stomach to tighten in excitement, my palms sweat and body shake in nervousness. I wanted to feel as though my legs were going to give out when the adrenalin went through my body and I wanted to not be able to wipe the smile off my face. But I've never felt that before or even came close.

I rushed off to school after the small quarel. Walking into homeroom I ignored all the stares as I strolled in late. _It's to early for Chemistry, _I thought to myself. We had chapter summaries to finish so it was a pretty laid back day. Everyone got to move around and sit where they pleased. And because I was late, I ended up at the table directly in front of Mr. Banner who was pushing seventy years old. The man was younger than my father yet, my dad didn't look a day over eighteen. How ironic.

I only had one good friend that was a girl, Jen. She was happy go lucky type, very genuine, a rare qualities these days. She wasn't like the other girls who were polite to your face then made snide comments behind your back. She was in almost all of my classes and I wished she was in this one too. Today, I just wanted to finish the rest of my work, so tomorrow I could spend the rest of first period doing nothing. Maybe, getting an hour sleep before second period, the teacher didn't care what we did as long as we completed our work.

As I was writing down the process of redoxing atoms, I couldn't consentrate with the classes annoying chirping. Reaching into my backpack I pulled out my ipod and unwound the headphone chord. Going to put the headphones in, I over heard someone say my name amongst the several other voices speaking. Not sure if the voice was trying to get my attention or if they were gossiping about me, I continued doing my classwork but payed attention to the voice, seeing why they were speaking about me.

"Dude, I'm gonna ask her to prom," a brassy voice spoke. _Oh it's Tristan Berger_. I shook my head to myself. I don't understand why he would ask me when not only has girlfriend but last week I clearly told him no guys in this school caught my attention for any reason.

"No, I'm going to ask her," another voice retorted. I wasn't sure who it was because the guy had a distinct sickly raspy tone.

"Since she moved here you've hardly talked to her."

"So, she says hi to me," the boy coughed.

"That doesn't mean anything plus I'm in her lab group, and I can tell she's into me..." _Uh No._

"Tristan, you're with Karen."

"I'm breaking up with her."

I tuned them out after that, I wasn't going to really wasn't interested in anything else they wanted to talk about. Most likely, they'd talk about my body parts like they were last week. Men are such pervs. As I couldn't help but over hear them bicker, I smirked at myself. If only they knew I would turn both of them down.

After school I and half the student body witnessed Tristan and Karen's public break-up in the student parking lot. The following day after Chemistry, he offered to walk me to my P.E. class. Politely I agreed and along the way, he actually asked me to prom.

"I'm sorry I'm, I already have a date," I informed him.

"Who?" he wondered.

I was going to repeat to him, what I had told that jack-ass, Will, when he invited me as his date to prom last week.

"My friend," I shrugged. Tristan blankly stared at me waiting for the name of my so called date. I said the name of the first guy that popped into my brain, "Jacob."

"Oh that guy that K.O.-ed Will."

Laughing at the memory from the first day of school, made me forget I was turning down Tristin's invite to prom. I can still see Jacob shouting at Will for being a male-chauvanist jerk and punching his square in the nose. When I stated to Jacob that he called me a nice piece off ass and swatted at my butt, he flipped.

"Yeah, that guy," I giggled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he questioned.

"No," I shook my head, " he's my best friend."

"Ah well," he frowned," ok."

After school that day I went home saddned by the thought of me being forced to attend the prom, alone. I practice the piano for a half hour, as requested by my father and another half hour at the guitar. I finished my Calculus packet and book report on Wuthering Heights. It was a wonder I got any of it done, with my mind on other things.

I thought attending school would be joyus and fulfilling but I still felt as empty inside as ever. Ever since we moved to Alaska and left Jacob behind, something changed. I couldn't function or even feel content. I was debbie downer, I was negative and overly sarcastic. I shut my family out and hurt their feelings. When we returned to Forks, I felt at ease again. I assumed being in school was the reason I was happy again. I was singing along with the radio again and catching myself smile. Then, the emptiness returned. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I guess it was because I wanted to be in love.

Momma was pulling chicken out of the oven as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Daddy, I have no one to go to the prom with..." I complained without blocking any thoughts to him.

"You've already been asked and you we're asked again today," He verbalized gazing at blue prints of the new bathroom they were adding to the cottage.

"Yeah by Tristan, but he's just not... the person I want to go to senior prom with."

Placing a plate of food in my face, "You don't have to have a date, Nudge. It'll be more fun that way. No dates, no strings you can dance with whoever."

"But everyone has a date, who's going to dance with me if everyone's with their date?" I stared at my food as I spoke. I wanted to go hunting with my Jacob. I blocked out my mind to my father, because I was so freaking mad at my father for forcing me to go. Somehow I let the words escape my mouth, " Why are you making me go!"

"Are you really going to start a fight over this?" Daddy asked. Before I said anything else or touched my dinner, I charged out the kitchen and hoped Jacob would be outside somewhere.

Right as I stepped out the back porch door, Jacob was already walking up towards the house. When I saw him my peeved attitude I was having disappaited. Of course shirtless and shoeless. I shook my head bitting my lip and snickering at the fact that he most positively destroyed another pair on sneakers.

"Hi Jake!" I waved exultantly. While he jogged over to me, I looked down to hide the gigantic smile on my face. He was the only person that could make me grin this way. And he always mirrored my expression.

When he reached me, he enveloped me in one of his famous Jacob hugs. "Hey Nessie!"

We stood in my backyard as I picked at the cuticles on my nails. Pine and spruce trees towered over us making it seem as if we were the only two people in the world.

"Hey, so, what are ya doin on April 13th?" I felt nervous asking this but this was Jacob, my bestfriend.

"I don't know that's in two weeks?" he asked, "Why?"

" Today, I was asked to prom again," I started. A low grunt came from his chest as I continued, " I've been asked like a dozen times and I couldn't tell them that I wasn't going because daddy really thought it would be a good idea that I went, so I told them I had a date."

"And you thought I would be your date?"

"Please. Please, I'll never ask for anything from you again. Please, will you go with me?" I begged folding my hands together.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We started walking in the direction of my house as he stated, "I never went to my own prom so I can share this experience with you."

Cocking my head as I gazed at myself in a long length mirror, Rosalie put the red rose in my hair and told me how beautiful I looked. The funny thing was I was actually excited to go to prom. Daddy bought a white Audi R8 (Google it) and since he drove it only once he let Jake drive me to prom in it. I specifically picked out a white art deco inspired dress( Link on Profile). Still staring at my body in the mirror, I pretended this was my wedding day. Jacob would pose as my pretend husband for the night as we danced the night away.

Momma knocked on the door informing me that Jake was here. I sucked in a breath and my heart started beating extremely quick. Almost my entire body went numb but I was ready to face the man I was going to prom with. And there he stood, in a black tux, shirt and vest, waiting at the bottom of the stair case looking up to at me.. The white tie held a nice contrast and he had a red rose boutonniere pined to his jacket. Smiling, I raised my eyebrows in hopes of his apporval. He returned my grin and held his thumb up. As I stepped down the treds of the staircase, my stomach flexed and wouldn't release. My heart was still racing and my hands were becoming to warm with sweat. _OH MY GOSH! __Could he really be the one guy that has ever made me feel this way?_

I streched pretending to get the tension out of my neck, though my entire body was tense and beginning to quiver in nervousness. Why did Jake make me feel this way? He was my bestfriend and seventeen years older than me, this was wrong, and weird. Very, very weird. I shouldn't think of him this way, though I always pretended he was my husband, and yet again I was living out that fantasy. I hoped I would find a man as good as Jacob one day.

I told myself I only was feeling this way because I was seeing him all handsome in a tux, with his hair perfectly manicured and for once he was wearing a shirt. Now all I could think was how much better he looked without it on. Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of my head, I let him put the coursage around my wrist. Momma took a few pictures in front of the Audi and soon we were off to the prom.

We went to eat, but the waiter ended up screwing up our orders so we arrived, only I don't know two hours late. Not a lot of dancing went on that night. Just several hours of talking and walking around the grounds. The prom was held at a giant red barn about thirty minutes east of La Push. (Link on Profile) In my opinion this place was unique and non-cliche. I loved it.

We did manage to catch one slow dance. With one arm around my waist and the other in my hand, I for the first time felt attracted to him. All those years of him running around with an exposed chest and I was feeling aroused by him now? What was up with that? He danced with me like a true gentle men, the way two people should dance, gazing into each others eyes, admiring one anothers soul. He didn't grope me or press his body to me invading my personal space, like every other hormone driven teenager was. Even though my neck was aching from me looking up at him for several minutes, I couldn't look away from his smoldering brown eyes. I was sure he knew my neck was hurting as he leaned down resting his forehead to mine. When he did this a lot of strain was relieved from my neck. I tried to drown out the music and hear his heart beat. I breathed in as his hot breath hit my face and when I breathed out he inhaled, like we were breathing in each other. That quicken pace beat in my chest again and my heart was telling me one thing, that my mind wouldn't let me feel. Was it really wrong to love your best friend, no. But was it wrong to be falling in love with him, yes.

However, I acted on my emotions. I stood on my tippy toes to close the gap between our lips, at that precise moment the song stopped and the DJ overexcitedly yelled, "Okay now it's time to announce prom queen and king."

Quickly, I pulled away, wondering what the hell I was doing? I was about to ruin my friendship with Jake over what a kiss. His eyes just flickered around the room, not sure what he was thinking but I was done for the night, I didn't want to give into some new feelings I was feeling. They were to new and they would probably pass. Jacob was so intuitive with me. He asked,"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

We drove home, and of course I feel asleep. Although I was sleeping, I knew Jake carried me to my room and layed with me, because I could smell his aroma in my sleep. I didn't sleep long, an hour maybe. Waking up I noticed he was still sound asleep, so I nipped at his neck and took a quick sip of his blood. His blood was better than any I've ever drank before. This was routine for me. We had several sleep overs and when I did this I always made sure he was deep in slumber. I always felt guilty after too, so each time I bit him, I would drink and kiss the marks I had just made as if that would somehow make up for my drinking his blood. Immeditaly, after he woke up and had to go to the restroom. I always got nervous when he woke up after I did this, someday he was going to catch me and be disgusted with me. When he came out of the bathroom he asked if I wanted to go hunting, I agreed and we walked outside. He took me hunting to the Hoh Rainforest but I wasn't thirsty considering his satisfied me.

We took of towards La Push and walked throught the forest barefoot, mazing through trees and bushes, admiring the nature that surrounded us. He laced his fingers with mine and we eventually ended up at First Beach. I didn't want to sit on anything with my white dress, staining it or dirtying it up but I had to get over that. We sat on the rocky sands of the beach, eventually laying down, which totally wasn't comfortable. But my ear was pressed against his warm chest which made the rocks digging into my back bearable. We lied there, gazing up at the stars. The dark sky soon faded to twilight and together we watched the sunrise.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Good morning Ness."

I was so glad daddy forced me to attend my prom. And I was even happier I experienced this with my Jacob.


End file.
